


Show Me The Stars

by Dalgi_7



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ITZY (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Harry Potter AU, Multi, more ships to come don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalgi_7/pseuds/Dalgi_7
Summary: A LARGE Kpop Harry Potter AU featuring new friendships, house quarrels, Quidditch, drama, and romance!
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Hwang Yeji, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Show Me The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so enjoy! Feedback is appreciated :)  
> Reminder:  
> This is not an accurate or legitimate representation of the people in the fic. They are caricatures of idols, and I do not actually ship Idols IRL.

To say Yuna was nervous was an understatement. To her, nervousness was when you get butterflies in your stomach and maybe sweat a bit more than usual. The type of anxiety that Yuna was feeling at the moment, however, was nothing like anything she had ever felt before. Her heart was racing in her chest, her breath came in short gasps, and she felt as though she was glued to the spot where she was standing. The sound of children and parents alike running around and chattering was deafening, and the occasional scream of the train’s whistle did nothing to soothe her feelings of unease. There’s no way I can do this.   
Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her head cleared and she became grounded once more as she turned to meet the gaze of her father. Despite feeling much calmer now, she couldn’t help but burst into tears upon seeing her parent’s bittersweet expressions. She let go of the trolley she had been holding onto and crushed her father in a hug, sobbing into his sweater. He closed his arms around her in a tight embrace, which was then joined by Yuna’s mother. The three stood hugging in the middle of the bustling train station, the somber scene somehow blending in with the chaos of Platform 9 and ¾.   
Yuna inhaled the scent of her father’s cologne, which mingled perfectly with that of her mother's perfume. She took one last deep breath and pulled away from the group hug. Her mother wiped a stray tear off of Yuna’s cheek. Yuna leaned into the soft gesture, relishing in the last few moments she had before departure. 

“You are going to be just fine, Yuna.” Her father’s voice was like a blanket that wrapped around her tightly- safe and warm. “We will write to you as much as we can.”

“You are going to make so many friends, darling,” her mother chimed in. “Hogwarts is going to become your home.” Yuna wiped her nose on the back of her knitted sweater with a sniffle. She took a deep breath and looked back up at her parents. She offered them a small but genuine smile and then hugged them one more time.

“I love you so much.” The train’s whistle screamed once again, but it did not feel as scary as before.

“That’s your cue to head out. We’ll see you come Christmas, ok?” Yuna nodded and wiped a tear from her face. 

“Ok. Goodbye, daddy. I’ll see you soon” As a worker came to help her with her luggage, she turned to her mother. “Goodbye, momma.” Her mother pulled her in for one last hug, and finally released her daughter.

“Go,” she added with a smile. “You’re going to great things, Yuna.”

And with that, Shin Yuna began her life as a student at Hogwarts’ School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

⭑*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*

The interior of the Hogwarts Express was different from what Yuna was expecting. They were a lot nicer than any other type of school transportation that she had taken. In all fairness however, Yuna did go to a public elementary school. The interior reminded her of an airplane… but if the airplane had tiny sitting rooms instead of individual rows of seats. Yuna decided on an empty room and internally hoped that nobody would have to join her. Her duffel bag had been taken by a worker, but she took a large book bag onboard with her. She had been planning on reading and maybe taking a nap to pass the time, but truth be told she had no idea how long it was going to take to get to the school.   
She carefully removed a knitted blanket and her favorite book from the bag and placed the bag on the overhead storage rack. While she was getting adjusted to her surroundings, she heard the door to the compartment slide open. She whipped her head around to meet the gaze of a sheepish boy who looked to be about her age.

“Hi there! Mind if I join you?” Yuna’s eyes bulged out of her head as she tried to keep her composure despite her disappointment. She really did want a compartment to herself, but it would be rude to not let him in. Especially since there was so much room and it was just her. She offered him a smile and nodded.

“Of course! I don’t mind at all.” The boy heaved a sigh of relief as he shuffled inside the compartment. 

“Thank you. I was nervous you’d just shoo me away like most of the upperclassmen.” Yuna carefully observed the boy as he put away his luggage and got properly situated across from her.

“It's no problem. I was lucky enough to find an empty compartment, so I don’t mind sharing.” The boy had straight, dark brown hair that sat just above his dark brown eyes. It was clear that he was in need of a haircut, but he somehow seemed comfortable with the added length. He was very tall and lanky and looked to be about six feet tall, despite clearly being a first year. He had a very young look about him; round doe eyes and features that were just a tad too big for his squishy face. It was almost like looking at a fully grown man with a child's face. Yuna shrugged internally. Puberty does weird things to boys. “What's your name?” The boy had very animated expressions, almost like he was a cartoon character. “Oh! Where are my manners! I’m Kai. Kai Kamal Huening. Most people just call me Hueningkai, though.” He extended a hand. Yuna took his hand cautiously, wary of what this stranger's intentions could be; but he just smiled and shook her hand. She smiled and visibly relaxed. 

“Nice to meet you Hueningkai. I’m Yuna.” He gave her an animated grin- sparkly teeth and squinty eyes.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Yuna!” She wondered to herself silently about which house he would be sorted into. It would be nice if we were sorted into the same house!! Yuna’s thought was interrupted by the door to the compartment opening once again.

“Are these seats taken?” Yuna and Hueningkai shook their heads. A boy with black hair and golden skin stood at the door and offered them an award winning smile. “Thank god. Upperclassmen can be pricks sometimes,” he offered with a scoff as he closed the door behind himself. Hueningkai chuckled. 

“Tell me about it.” The new boy put away his luggage and took a seat by Hueningkai.

“I hope I’m not a bother. I’m probably just going to read the whole way there if that's any consolation-” both Yuna and Hueningkai interrupted him with reassurances that they didn’t mind his company. 

“We just met each other. It’s no big deal!” The new boy smiled graciously. 

“Thank you guys so much. I’m Taehyun by the way. Kang Taehyun.” Yuna waved.

“I’m Yuna. Nice to meet you!” Hueningkai extended his hand to Taehyun, who gave it a firm shake. 

“Kai Kamal Huening. Call me Hueningkai.” Suddenly the train let out a loud scream and the vehicle lurched forward. The trio, who were all clearly overwhelmed by the events of the day, tried to maintain composure as the train pulled out of Kings Cross station. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment, all individually processing the nerves that followed leaving home for the first time. Their awkward moment was abruptly interrupted when the compartment door opened yet again.

“This should be good. You guys mind if we squeeze in? Everywhere else is nearly full.” The trio of first-years shrugged unceremoniously. The girl who stood in the doorway smiled gratefully and made her way inside- followed by another girl and boy. They were clearly second years as they appeared to be about the same age as the youngers, but they all had some form of house pride merchandise on. The girl who opened the door had a Gryffindor pin on her duffel bag, the boy had a Gryffindor beanie on, and the other girl wore a Gryffindor scarf. The three of them put away their belongings and took up the last 3 remaining seats in the cart. “Thanks for letting us join. I’m Ryujin, by the way. Nice to meet you.” The trio of first years nodded and waved, introducing themselves respectively. The second year boy removed his beanie to reveal a head of messy chestnut locks. He offered a curt smile and a wave.

“I’m Beomgyu. And this is Chaeryoung,” he added, gesturing to the girl who sat next to him. The girl- Chaeryoung- smacked Beomgyu lightly on the arm.

“I can introduce myself, Beomgyu.” The boy put up his hands in defense as Chaeryoung stared daggers into his skull. As she turned to face the first-years her expression immediately morphed into a sweet, kind expression. “I’m Lee Chaeryoung. Nice to meet you!” The first-years, despite being slightly frightened by her, smiled and waved at Chaeryoung. Beomgyu was jokingly rubbing his arm, and Ryujin snickered at their antics. 

“Dramatic much, Chae?” She added with a smirk. Chaeryoung flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder dramatically.

“Yes, and what about it?” The group laughed quietly, beginning to find comfort in one anothers presence.  
Beomgyu turned to the group of first-years who were all fidgeting nervously. He smiled, fondly remembering his first year at Hogwarts. He was beyond excited to start a new year at his school, but he could understand the first-years’ nervousness. 

“You three feeling alright??” The three of them looked up at him- looks of anxiety written all over their faces. Taehyun looked down at his pants and shrugged. Hueningkai wrung his hands together.

“Yes and no? I’m super excited… but there are a lot of nerves right now…” The second-years all nodded knowingly. Ryujin spoke up.

“I don’t blame you. I remember how nervous I was last year. But honestly? It’s pretty normal as far as school goes.” Chaeryoung made a noise of agreement.

“Oh for sure. I mean yeah, it's super fun and amazing and magic is the best… but it’s basically just regular school but with magic.” Beomgyu nodded.

“Absolutely. You guys are gonna be just fine.” The trio visibly relaxed at their upperclassmen’s words of encouragement, but it was clear that there was still a lot on their minds. After all, nobody could truly prepare themselves for Hogwarts.

⭑*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*

There is a saying amongst Hogwarts students: every Slytherin needs their own Hufflepuff. The saying originates from the idea that Slytherins and Hufflepuffs are able to form very strong relationships despite being polar opposites. It is common for every Slytherin student to have their own “designated Hufflepuff.” For Choi Jisu, Choi Yeonjun, and Hwang Yeji, that Hufflepuff was Choi Soobin.

“It’s so wonderful for us all to be back together!!!” shouted Yeonjun as he enveloped Soobin in (another) bone crushing hug. Soobin giggled, but the look on his face showed his annoyance growing.

“It’s nice to see you too Yeonjunnie… now please… I can’t breathe…” Yeonjun pulled back from the hug frantically, gently apologizing and attempting to kiss Soobin better. The Hufflepuff squeaked and made his best efforts to keep the affectionate boy off of him. “Yeonjun!! Calm down!!” The two Slytherin girls who sat across from them on the train were having a laughing fit at Soobin’s weak attempts to fend off Yeonjun. Based on stereotypes… most would expect the Slytherins of the group to be cold and standoffish while the Hufflepuff was warm and happy. In reality, Soobin was more of a shy, introverted Hufflpuff who had been kidnapped by the rowdiest, most eccentric group of Slytherins in all of Hogwarts. Don’t misunderstand, however! The universal rule of Slytherpuff relationships go both ways- Soobin loved his Slytherins more than anything else in the world. Even if one of them in particular could use a talking to about personal space…

The Slytherpuff relationship is a strong one, and it is shown time and time again all throughout Hogwarts history. Just take a look at Park Jimin and Kim Taehyung- two 6th years who have been inseparable since year 1. They too share a difference from the norm Slytherpuff bond. Rather than a mean Slytherin and kind Hufflepuff, the duo are some of the kindest people in the whole school. Their kindness is indeed unparalleled… but so is their mischief. If the kindness and warmth of Hufflepuff, but the mischief and disregard for the rules of a Slytherin came together to form one chaos reining duo- it would be Jimin and Taehyung. 

“You guys… this cannot possibly be a good idea…” Kim Namjoon, a 7th year Ravenclaw at the end of his wits, groaned exasperdly. “It says six people per cart! One of us has to get out!” Jimin huffed dramatically and crossed his arms.

“We are all riding in this cart, whether you like it or not. I am perfectly safe in Taehyung’s lap, thank you very much.” Taehyung, who was currently being smothered by his tiny Slytherin, nodded in agreement. Namjoon sighed and took off his glasses to massage his temples. 

“I personally see nothing wrong with this plan,” piped up Seokjin, a 7th year Gryffindor. “They’re not hurting anyone, Joon.” The Gryffindor had been reading a copy of the Quibbler when the quarrel began, but he quickly resumed it after he voiced his opinion. 

“Yeah. Besides, when Taehyung’s legs go numb Jimin can just squeeze beside us. He is like… microscopic.” Jimin let out an offended gasp, and Taehyung struggled to suppress his laughter.

“I am taller than you, asshole!!!” Min Yoongi, the snarky Slytherin 7th year rolled his eyes.

“You are tiny, Park Jimin. Get over it.” Jimin continued to huff and puff angrily as Taehyung wrapped his arms around him.

“There is nothing wrong with being tiny, Jiminie. It just means all 7 of us can fit in this cart!” Namjoon rolled his eyes and put his glasses back on.

“When we get in trouble for going over capacity, you two are explaining yourselves to Professor Ho, not me.” Jungkook, a 4th year Gryffindor who had only recently been added to the group of friends, finally spoke up. “You guys know I could just sit on the floor, right?” Hoseok, a 7th year Hufflepuff (Yoongi’s Hufflepuff, if you were wondering) immediately shushed him. 

“You’re not sitting on that dirty floor, Kook. Just let the lovebirds be lovebirds.” Taehyung and Jimin both blushed, but neither of them said anything in retaliation. “And Joonie, you are being much too dramatic. People sit 7 or more to a cart all the time, it's no big deal.” The train let out a long whistle and lurched forward. “See? Now we don’t have a choice. We’re already leaving.” Jimin smirked in success as Namjoon rolled his eyes for the final time. 

⭑*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is still a WIP, so please lmk if you want more!


End file.
